


by your hand is the only end that I see

by callmearcturus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mad King Ryan, dirtybadwrong to the extreme, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft AU. Ryan decides to teach Gavin a thing or two about fealty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your hand is the only end that I see

**Author's Note:**

> /deep breath
> 
> content warnings for non-con, imprisonment, domination, bondage, drug/”potion” use, sensation play, some verbal humiliation, barebacking, minor petplay, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, and training/conditioning. no srsly. this fic is about gavin being fucked into submission in the most literal sense possible.

Gavin knew a lot about each of the houses that surrounded the town square in Downtown. He knew that Jack had a sprawling mine under his house, sturdy columns having been built to hold his home above the gaping maw. He knew that Ray’s house did not, as he’d always suspected, hold secret riches underneath the spartan layout, just roses. Lots of roses. Really, a baffling amount of roses.

Michael’s was fairly standard, though since his fiancee moved in, Gavin stopped breaking in; all the cats stared at him, like they were judging his stealth techniques and only avoided alerting their owners of his presence because it’d require effort on their parts.

Geoff, of course, had  _mountains_  of treasure in the vault. There was so much there, Gavin found no sport in stealing any of it; the chests just replenished themselves. Better to wait until Geoff hosted a party, then drink all his best liquor;  _that_  got a fun reaction.

Ryan’s house… Well, there was nothing on the ground floor, but the sub-basement, it  _taunted_  Gavin. It was right there, visible through the thick glass under his feet every time he managed to sneak inside or when Ryan invited him in for lunch. Just glass, a steep drop, and a cow. There wasn’t even a torch down there.

The way Gavin figured it, the cow needed to eat. Which meant there had to be more to the sub-basement that he couldn’t see.

Which meant he needed to get through.

He waited until Ryan had put on Geoff’s crown, taking over as Geoff went on a trip with his family across the sea to Achievelandia and it’s amazing mushroom biomes. Normally, everyone would protest being left in Ryan’s dubious care; the man was a hard-worker, intelligent, and funny, but at times he pushed things a little too far, surprising everyone as he showed his true colors to be quite a lot darker than all imagined.

But Jack was off with his lady fair to her homeland, Ray had gone north to visit his family, and Michael had taken Lindsay to his old home up where the summer heat wasn’t quite so brutal. So, really, the only person left to complain was Gavin, and no one was willing to give  _him_  the crown.

Which, y’know, fair enough.

It was as good an opportunity as he was going to get. Gavin stole some diamonds from Geoff’s vault (which would not be missed) to craft into a new set of tools, then zipped himself up into his best stealthy gear and waited.

Ryan spent his afternoon tending to the immediate area around Downtown before retreating into his home for dinner. After, the light in his small home dimmed, and Ryan left, crown sat jauntily on his head and pack slung over his shoulder. Wherever he was going, he apparently had a task in mind.

Gavin waited until Ryan was out of sight before taking his chance. He sprinted on light feet out of the cactus field (his green-dyed leathers blended in well), vaulting up the incline to Ryan’s house.

The door was locked, but without deadbolt or redstone wiring, it was a snap for Gavin to pick the sole lock and slide inside. He was quiet, even though no one was still around to hear. Well, except the cow.

Gavin knelt on the glass and peered down into the pit. Edgar the First, beneath him, was sleeping, tucked against the wall. 

With careful hands and a long career of thievery and shadow arts guiding him, he worked the diamond tool he’d made for this exact occasion into the glass. It was a compass-like device, letting him carve a perfect circle. He spun it, over and over, driving the blade down deeper and deeper.

It was slow work, and Gavin stopped at every small sound he heard, looking to the door. Ryan didn’t show up, and he sighed, shaking away his nerves. He knew what he was doing, for fuck’s sake, he just needed to focus.

Eventually, he set the diamond compass aside and drove the heel of his boot down hard into the circle. It fell through, down to the bottom of the hole with little more than a loud but dull thump.

Edgar the First lifted his head, looked at the chunk of glass on the grass next to him, and then went back to sleep.

Gavin grinned and got out his rope. Tying it to one of the heavy chests, he tossed the length of it down the hole before shimmying through himself, careful of the sharp edges as he went.

Swinging himself gently down into the pit made the drop from ground to sub-level feel even further. It got dark very quickly, and Gavin was reluctant to strike a torch on the wall, even as he squinted. He touched down and almost hooted with elation at the recess he found in the wall. From above, it’d just looked like an uneven bit of the dirt, but now Gavin could see the sharp turn leading to some narrow stairs, headed deeper into the earth.

He moved slowly on the dim stairs, feeling his way along. The feeling of being in danger, of being watched, had not left him yet, and Gavin went silently and in the dark.

The stairs gave way to a long corridor with an iron door at the end. It must’ve been far down, perhaps even under the ocean, Gavin guessed from the coolness of the air. The stillness was eerie, and Gavin started to wonder if anything in the world would be worth this expedition when he could be at home asleep in his bed.

One more room, he told himself. If there was nothing before this iron door, he’d retreat, cover his tracks, and pretend none of this had happened.

The door, surprisingly enough, opened as he stepped on the threshold, a line of redstone circuitry in the hinges lighting up. Gavin walked through before he could lose his nerve.

The door slammed shut behind him, making him squawk in surprise. The redstone had gone dead again and Gavin threw himself at the door in sudden fright. There was no floor-plate on this side, and as he pawed at the wall, he discovered no switches or buttons.

Unlike various methods of burglary, best uses of creeper powder, and archery, redstone was not something Gavin was well-versed in. He glared at the circuitry in the wall and wondered if knocking it away would open the door or just cut him off from a so-far unseen way to get it open again.

Goddamn Ryan and his goddamn redstone work. Gavin usually adored it, but this was the first time it was targeted against him. He’d happily watched over Ryan’s shoulder as they’d rigged Ray’s house with the diabolical if ridiculous cake machine, giggling with excitement as Ryan did his work. 

This was less amusing.

Grumbling, Gavin turned to the room again and cautioned a step into it. It was dark enough he couldn’t see the far walls. Holding his breath, he started walking, clearly needing another way out.

There was a pull of something against his ankles, something that gave way, but not before making him stumble.

Somewhere, there was a click, and then a whooshing sound before something connected full with the top of Gavin’s head. It cracked and broke, spilling sticky coolness down his face and over his skin.

Wiping it away from his eyes, Gavin looked and saw the remains of a splash potion at his feet, its thin, fragile glass smashed. Green, translucent liquid was splattered all over him, and was seeping through neck of his leathers and down his arm, viscous and thick. He tried to brush it away, but found it gooped thick on his fingers and instantly made them numb and unresponsive. And that feeling was spreading into his neck. Oh. Bollocks.

 _Goddamn_  Ryan and his  _goddamn_  potion work, Gavin thought viciously before falling forward onto his hands, and then flat onto the ground. The room spun around him until he shut his eyes, blacking out.

 

* * *

 

His arms hurt.

That was the first thing Gavin noticed upon stirring. His arms were stretched high over his head and his shoulders twinged at the strain; they were holding all his weight. He was on his knees, but they were just barely on the ground, most of his weight being held up by his arms, strung up. The clasps around his wrists, at least, were forgiving with wide bands and soft material that wasn’t yet bruising his skin.

Gavin took this quick catalog of his body before lifting his head. It felt like lead, and he let it loll against his arms so he could peer around.

He got some help when someone caught a hand in his hair and tipped his head back. Gavin saw tartan, then managed to focus on Ryan’s face. He was still wearing the crown.

“Now,” Ryan began, like he was continuing a conversation with Gavin, “if I were Geoff, what would happen now would be I’d whack you around a bit and shout at you for disobeying the king, then ultimately send you on your way.”

“Ryan, I—” Gavin coughed, his throat desert dry.

Ryan made a soft, almost kind noise and Gavin felt a flask press to his lips. Ryan tipped his head back and he drank. It wasn’t the water he expected, but something cloying and heavy on his tongue. He let out a protesting noise and tried to shake free, but Ryan’s hand was steady and firm on his skull.

When he’d drank the whole thing, Ryan let go, and Gavin sagged forward on his restraints. Clearing his throat over and over, he tried to cough some of whatever it was back up, but stopped when he felt a warm slow heat bloom in his chest. It prickled his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to have a hand free to paw at his skin, to press back against the expanding, soothing burn he felt just under the surface. Instead,all Gavin could do was gasp and pull his arms until he was swinging slightly.

“That’s why, not to disparage Geoff’s name but, no one  _really_  takes him seriously. I mean, no one actually listens to him.” Ryan walked around Gavin as he spoke, and touched as he went: a finger on Gavin’s forearm against the pale inside skin, a nail tracing a shoulder blade, walking fingers down the base of his neck and along his spine. Gavin realized with a jolt his gear was gone. His clothes were all gone. “Remember our expedition to slay the dragon? Frankly, by the end of the first night, you were more in charge than Geoff was.”

The points Ryan had touched burned like chemical fire, the phantom of contact staying way too goddamn long. Gavin whinged unhappily and pulled at his arms, unable to escape the sensation. “What was that, wh-what did you give me?”

Ryan laughed, low and rumbling like thunder. Just the sound of it felt like a physical presence against Gavin’s body and he ducked his head, face heating up. “That’s not important. What’s important is what I  _am_  giving you.”

Gavin didn’t want to play along. His skin was burning in a not unpleasant way that made him flex and pull at his cuffs, craving even his own hand on himself. It was mortifying but unshakeable. “Ryan, let me go.”

Ryan’s hand was fast but hard when it hit Gavin’s flank. He sucked in a pained breath and let out an agonized groan. The smack hurt for a brief second before it lit up his skin and just felt good, tingling warmth rippling out. Gavin tucked his head into his arm, hiding his flushed face. This was bad, it was  _very_  bad.

“I am going to give you a sense of fealty, Gavin,” Ryan said calmly. “You’ll call me ‘sire’ or ‘your highness,’ understood?”

Gavin nodded. Ryan tsked and stood in front of him, grabbing his neck in a firm hold. Gavin moaned openly, eyes fluttering as sticky hot sensation radiated out from Ryan’s hand. “No. Try again.”

Catching on, Gavin nosed at Ryan’s hand, mindlessly wanting. “Y-yes, sire.”

“Are you ready to learn?”

That was so ominous, Gavin wanted to yell for help. But… he remembered with a sickly curl of panic in his gut that everyone was away for another few days at least.

Ryan sighed. “Not quite. But you’re almost there.” He walked out of Gavin’s view and the sound of him messing with something sent chills up Gavin’s spine. “Don’t worry,” Ryan said, apparently seeing the state Gavin was in. “I know how to handle this.”

His chin was grabbed from behind this time, and another flash pushed to his lips. Gavin twisted and fought, but the honey sweetness was so  _lovely_ , like rum and berry tartness and something mineral. There was either more in this bottle or it was simply so thick, it took longer to slide from the glass spout to his lips, but whichever it was, it was all the same to Gavin. By the end, he was stretching his head upward, licking at the bottle, drinking down the potion greedily. When Ryan made to pull it away, he followed, and heard Ryan chuckle as he let Gavin suck the last lingering trace of the potion out. “Easy there…”

Gavin moaned thinly as Ryan finally set the flask on the floor, letting it roll away. His hands splayed across Gavin’s skin. He palmed his belly, pressed his fingers in, squeezing Gavin faintly. Gavin tossed his head, dazed but wanting, feeling like he was on fire. “Bloody fffuck, Ry— sire,” he mumbled.

“You learn so quickly,” Ryan praised him quietly, kissing his ear. He was pressed in tight to Gavin’s back, and Gavin bent backward into him, touch-seeking. That he was naked in some mysterious location an unknown distance from help and home no longer bothered him. That sensation he sometimes got in his throat from humming for a long time, it felt like that all over his body.

Ryan pet him for a moment, and Gavin wanted to be unshackled just to curl up against him. If calling Ryan some fancy names got him this, he could handle that. He could play the good little pet for a while with Ryan and his magic hands and lovely potions. Gavin was good at playing along.

Fingers dug into his hips as Ryan nosed at Gavin’s shoulder. He was biting, first in sharp nips before escalating to a wide-jawed bite, teeth pressed to Gavin’s neck. It wasn’t enough to break skin, but the steady pressure and the heat and the potion drawing a thick fog over Gavin’s mind made his cry out, yanking at his restraints. Even the good sensations were becoming too strong, and Gavin gasped through them, taking deep gulps of air.

A tongue laved heavily over the marks left as Gavin’s ass was caught by both of Ryan’s hands and squeezed hard. “Your king can be good to you.” He manhandled Gavin’s legs open wider. Gavin heard a wet sound behind him, and Ryan’s fingers returned, but slick and more demanding. “If he knows you’ll be good to him in return. Show loyalty.”

If Ryan said anything further, Gavin missed it. His heartbeat was deafening in his head as he arched, knees skipping off the ground with his widened stance and Ryan’s fingers nudging into him. He heard, right into his ear, “Go ahead. No one can hear. It’s okay,” kind and sympathetic, and finally stopped fighting to stay quiet as thin walls and close neighbors had taught him to be. He groaned and swore, the room echoing back at him as Ryan worked him open and the _whatever it was_  he drank pounded through his body, making even the puff of Ryan’s breath on his neck send him into fits and starts.

When he next caught his breath, he planned to just beg for Ryan to fuck him. At least then he’d get a sense of relief and be able to handle the rolling, doubling, tripling waves of pleasure that kept threatening to drown him.

That did not happen.

Instead, Gavin felt something that wasn’t Ryan pushing into him. It was firm with a suede-soft surface under the layer of slick and worked deeper and deeper into him. Gavin’s mouth opened on a silent yell, arms tensing once again as he fought to try and lift himself away from what was being thrust into him.

Ryan worked it steadily in and out of Gavin until he was jerking and shaking almost constantly, so hard and overstimulated he didn’t know what to do. Eventually, Ryan pushed it in, the heel of his hand pressing it up as far as Gavin’s body would allow. It tapered sharply before widening again, a rounded flat bit held between his cheeks, the thing locked inside him.

“Ryan!” Gavin gasped, then yelped as Ryan jerked the thing all the way out and back in, punishingly hard. “S-shit, sire, I’m sorry, sire, please!”

“Good, Gavin.” His hand was slick but gentle as it ran up and down his arm, digging deliciously into sore muscles. “You’ll like this. You always enjoyed my redstone work,” he murmured.

 _What redstone work_ , Gavin thought before the wide toy inside him warmed and started to vibrate. It was driving into him somehow, minute little expansions and retractions that filled Gavin up so much, he felt like the thing was butting against his fucking lungs, forcing the air out of them every time it nudged against him so deep inside. The heat grew to something that would be a perfect comfort in any other situation, like holding a sun-hot stone in hand. It made the cool air of the room all the more cold, gooseflesh spreading over Gavin’s skin.

Gavin was fucking  _lost_. He fought hard against his cuffs, tried to get his knees under him, then his feet, only to slump again, his legs like jelly. The vibrations coupled with the potion sent him into such a fit of fevered shivers, he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t think to do anything but let the pleasure crush him.

He came, but hardly noticed it as all the sensations reverberated around inside him, growing and expanding like a solid thing in his body, making him dense and heavy. His head fell back, and he blurrily saw Ryan looking down at him with a beatific smile on his face.

“I’ll check on you later. I have a lot of work to do before the others come back. Getting you out of the way was always the plan, but,” he grinned and traced Gavin’s lower lip with his thumb, “I hadn’t imagined you’d walk right into my hands like this.”

He turned away, taking up something before leaning down to Gavin. “Quiet, now,” He muttered, and pushed something into Gavin’s open mouth as he tried to catch his breath. It was damp and had give to it. Gavin confusedly poked at it with his tongue and it leaked that familiar tingly rum honey liquid coolly down his throat. A sponge, bloody fucking hell.

Ryan patted his cheek cheerfully. “There. In case you get thirsty. I’ll be back.” He bent, pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead because turning and leaving. “Be good!”

Gavin choked out a sob and let his eyes roll up, unseeing as he was left to the king’s kind mercies.

 

* * *

 

There was no light in the room but for the redstone circuitry laid into the walls and floor, which lit up in slow circles along the paths. It might’ve been a decent way to tell time, but Gavin didn’t know if it actually synched up to any measure of time and, well.

He wasn’t really in any state to pay attention that long.

Whatever it was Ryan gave him, it did a fucking number on him. He knew, deep down, that he wasn’t in a good place and there was no one coming to get him and he needed to shake this if he was going to get free.

But the sponge filling his mouth tasted so wonderful, and he didn’t last long before sucking at it and crushing it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, letting the potion fill his mouth and coat his tongue before swallowing it down. There was a shocking amount of it absorbed in the sponge and he gulped it down, groaning as his filled him with that sticky heat that clung to his bones and pushed through his veins, pumping to every part of his body.

The potion kept him going as the redstone device in him hummed away. For some time, he grunted and yelled, pulling himself up until he could rock. But there was no way to escape the ingenious device working away at him with how it just rubbed at his prostate and hummed at him like it was trying to bring him into tune with it.

Later, the strength of his limbs failed and he slumped, shoulders aching, head hung towards the floor. There was nothing for him to do, no other stimulus for him, but to take what the device was dishing out and to lazily watch the circuitry in the floor run its laps. He’d drained the sponge of its payload and it left his mind slow like molasses. He moaned, soft and heedless of the sound, almost constantly, every exhale slow and desperate in the red light.

In his long period left alone, Gavin chased random thoughts, like how Ryan had done this. Had he been prepared for Gavin to steal into his house? Or was this room and the things in it waiting for anyone who crossed Ryan’s path? That Ryan just made all of this happen on the fly was a possibility too, the most terrifying of the lot. Everyone joked about Ryan being creepy, but that was something else entirely.

Gavin winced to himself. Calling Ryan creepy now seemed… It shouldn’t’ve made him feel guilty, because he was strung up in some hidden chamber somewhere naked and half out of his mind. Creepy was  _accurate_. Even if Gavin was so soaked to his bones with endorphins and a feeling of being so well used, he was almost—

Nevermind that. Gavin huffed and let another full-body shudder run slowly through him, as familiar to him now as breathing. He knew distantly he should be feeling sore and probably in a bit of not-good agony, but fuck it, whatever magic Ryan worked on him had his motor still going.

There was no detectable door that opened, but Gavin heard the grind of stone against stone and looked up. The redstone circuitry was all lit up, painting the room in red as some hidden piston work opened a passage in the wall. Ryan walked in and smiled at Gavin as the wall shut again behind him.

“Wow,” he said with a wolfish grin. “The last few hours have been good to you.”

Hours. Gavin shut his eyes and slumped down. He felt like he’d been here even longer, but apparently not.

Ryan cupped Gavin’s chin and plucked the sponge out of his mouth. “How do you feel?”

Gavin made an inarticulate noise, and even that was difficult to manage. He felt worn out, but carried through by something other than himself, like after a long night of build work with Geoff as they drank down energy potions like they were water. He also felt fucked open, like he’d been broken down to his basics by the device in him.

“I need more than that, Gavin,” Ryan soothed and held a flask to his lips. Resigned, Gavin drank, and was shocked to taste nothing more than water. It healed his parched throat and roused him. He looked up at Ryan as the water was carefully tipped higher and higher for him. The care Ryan took was… nice. “Better?”

Gavin nodded and tried not to be obvious about leaning his cheek into Ryan’s hand.

“You see?” Ryan’s thumb swept across Gavin’s lips, and Gavin mouthed at it as the tension deep in his abdomen spiked and pushed him into another easy orgasm. Ryan laughed, holding his face upturned to see as his eyes rolled up and how he panted through it. “The king can be kind.”

Then, he let Gavin go and pulled the device out of Gavin, slow but steady, holding Gavin still as he twitched and cried out. “Ryan, Ryan, wait.”

Ryan’s hand on his hip clenched. “Excuse me?”

Gavin shook his head hard. “Sire, please.”

Ryan drew the thing out and away from Gavin, who shook. The buzzing was gone, but his body was still moving like it was there for him, and the emptiness ate at him. “I’m not sure you’re getting this, Gavin, so I want you to prove to me you’re listening.”

Twisting to look behind him at whatever Ryan was doing took more strength than he had to spare. “I’m trying my bloody hardest, your highness,” he said earnestly. And if that’s what Ryan wanted in return for doing this instead of whatever ax murderer options were available to him, then Gavin was fine with that.

“We’ll see,” Ryan said over the sound of something on wheels rolling in close. “Okay, up you go.”

Gavin’s legs weren’t even jelly at this point; they might as well not been there, for all the help they were in holding up his weight. Ryan had to lift him entirely on his own, as Gavin getting his feet under him did sodding nothing to help. He whinged, and Ryan shushed him.

Ryan set him down, and he had nothing to do but sink down, groaning as he was filled up again. His weight fell entirely on the cushion and worked the new toy deep into him. For the moment, Gavin just let that feeling of being stretched and open roll into his shores as he rolled back against it, wanting.

Then, he took stock. His arms  _ached_  now that he was sitting on something and they were no longer holding him up. Hours of work left them sore and just as helpful as his legs. His legs were slung around a wide seat, toes just skimming the floor below. The seat itself was a cushion on wheels with some kind of dildo mounted on it, and Gavin in turn mounted upon that.

He looked up at Ryan, now level with the man’s navel. Ryan was watching him with a thoughtful expression, on hand in Gavin’s hand, running through it like a pet. “Comfortable?”

“I…” Gavin nodded. “Yeah. Besides m’arms.”

Ryan took one of Gavin’s arms in his hands and dug his thumbs into the muscles. Gavin groaned, loud and hoarse, from just that. “Please, sire, fucking  _christ_.”

“I can give you more of that drink,” he offered slowly, words tentative.

Gavin’s head was mostly clear for the first time since he’d blacked out in Ryan’s house (and really, he had no idea if he was still there anymore). The hazy feeling that Ryan’s potions had wrapped around his brain had finally receded. If Gavin was going to make an escape, he was finally ready to actually think through things.

But. His arms fucking hurt. And his legs weren’t going to carry him two steps, let alone help him climb out of this place.

And he was thirsty.

Gavin nodded, and was rewarded with Ryan’s handsome face lighting up with a smile, bright and pleased. “All right, then.” He tapped his finger against Gavin’s nose, making him smile in return before walking away. He came back with a bottle and Gavin leaned into him, ready with parted lips. “Eager,” Ryan comments dryly, pulling the stop out and cupping Gavin’s face again.

Gavin flailed one arm up, clumsy and shaky, to wrap a hand around Ryan’s wrist, holding on as he was fed another drink. His eyes slid shut and he gulped down thick mouthfuls. When Ryan didn’t tip the bottle back fast enough, Gavin made a displeased noise and sucked at the bottle again, wanting more.

He only got halfway done before the bottle was pulled cruelly away. “Now, Gavin, I told you I needed some proof you’re listening to me. You ready?” Gavin nodded without hesitation, and Ryan pet him again. “Good. You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sire,” Gavin dutifully replied. Anything for the rest of that bottle and the potion that eased all his aches and filled him with hot cloying sweetness. “What do you want?”

“What do I want…” Ryan’s hands dropped to his belt, casually undoing it and taking off his sporran as he spoke. Gavin’s gaze focused on his hands’ work as he loosened his kilt and teased it down. Gavin licked his lips, collecting traces of the delicious potion. “Well, you already seem on board.”

The rough edge to Ryan’s voice made Gave tear his eyes away, and Ryan laughed. “Yeah, you’re going to be very good. But first…” Ryan ran his hand up and down Gavin’s leg, listening to his whimper as the touch sparked off ripples of pleasure. Fuck, Gavin wanted the rest of that bottle, he wanted it desperately. “That cock you’re on,” and hearing Ryan say the word made Gavin clench around it, “I want you to fuck yourself on it.”

“Okay,” Gavin croaked and let his eyes fall again to Ryan’s kilt. Ryan worked his dick out of it, the tartan pushed down to make room. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but Gavin could fix that for the king who gifted him with such nice toys and concoctions. He leaned in, and whinged when the cuffs pull him short.

Ryan laughs again, open and full, stirring warmth in Gavin’s belly. “It’s okay, Gavin, here.” His hand carded through Gavin’s hair again and pulled him in close. His fingers splayed wide over Gavin’s skull, holding him still as Ryan rubbed the head of his dick against Gavin’s lips. Gavin tried to strain forward more, trying to catch it, even licking out to get more than just a fleeting brush of warm, soft skin. He wanted it so badly, so suddenly; he didn’t have time to worry about the why, only how to get that velvet heat on his tongue.

“Having you like this— I wish you’d tried to break in months ago. Look at you, coming along so well,” Ryan said, watching passively as he teased Gavin. As much as Gavin tried to get in close enough, mouth open and wanting, he was held off with a rough grip “Come on, Gavin. Fuck yourself.”

Right. The seat and it’s amazing fake dick inside him. It didn’t move or vibrate like the redstone toy, but it stretched him, a presence that was impossible to ignore. Gavin could feel the heat in his gut and how easily he could come, but moving wasn’t a simple matter. His legs hung limp and while his arms didn’t hurt after the dose of potion Gavin had been given, they weren’t up to lifting him either.

He huffed and let out high-pitched, pained noises as he tried to obey. Bouncing on the dick was not an option, so he stared up at Ryan, hoping for some sort of help as he moved as much as he could. His core muscles burned as he rocked himself up and back, short, stuttery movements. It felt good, like everything felt good with the potion flooding his veins and doing its work on him, but frustration welled in him as he just couldn’t fuck himself enough. “Sire,” Gavin said, voice shaking. “I— Fuck, I _can’t_ , please.”

“You can.” Ryan fisted a handful of Gavin’s hair, holding his head so he had to meet Ryan’s gaze. Gavin inhaled sharply, eyes stinging. “Keep trying.”

Gavin’s hand was clumsy as he wrapped it around his own cock, a loose hold that nonetheless provided some more friction. He pressed against the top, holding it against the cushion. At least that way, he could thrust a bit as he worked himself forward and back. It was a huge effort, and the seat moved, skipping around on its wheels from the force of it.

Ryan put his foot on a wheel, stopping it, and Gavin choked out desperate sounds. He kept his eyes open because that seemed like what Ryan wanted, but pulled against the hand in his hair just for the extra sensation.

He heard the rumble of Ryan’s voice over his own grunts. “That’s it. You’re coming along so well, Gavin, better than I hoped. Look at you, just a few hours down here and you’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” He brought his other hand up, opened Gavin’s mouth with a harsh pressure at the junction of his jaw. His thumb ran over Gavin’s teeth then pressed down on his tongue. “Your legs and arms barely function and you’re going to do it anyway, for me. For this,” he murmured, rubbing his thumb in and out of his mouth, the approximation of a blowjob. “I told you.” He smiled as Gavin panted and writhed, coming at last, the seat squeaking loudly from the way Gavin was driving himself down on it. “You’d learn fealty.”

His mouth was held open with Ryan’s thumb as he came, and before he was done shuddering through it, Ryan fed him his dick slowly, inch by inch. Gavin laid his hands flat on Ryan’s chest, moaning thinly, trying for a second to hold him off. Ryan pushed in further though and Gavin folded instantly, sloppily sucking and mouthing at his cock. “That’s it,” Ryan growled, breath hitching. “See how good it feels to serve your king?”

It felt  _amazing_ , and a panicked voice in the back of Gavin’s head was pointing out it was kind of weird and maybe they should stop and think about this. The rest of him was too busy dragging his lips down Ryan’s shaft, feeling Ryan’s pull him harshly back in. Gavin’s eyes unfocused as he was guided sternly through a thorough, demanding blowjob.

The king— Ryan traced Gavin’s bruised lips wrapped around his cock. “Relax, here we go,” he said tightly, holding Gavin’s head down as he came. Gavin jerked and almost gagged at the hot spurting at the back of his throat. Ryan shushed him again, his voice kind as his hand was stern, keeping Gavin still until he was done. He pulled out, leaving Gavin to clear his throat roughly and cough.

“You want this?” Ryan had picked up the bottle and was holding it up for Gavin to see. His grin was unnerving, and Gavin looked away. “I think you do.” And he set the half-full potion down on the floor in front of Gavin’s seat. “You won’t be much longer, I think.”

Gavin should’ve asked what the hell that meant, but his mind was hazy, his body thrumming happily, and his jaw was sore from the rough treatment. He simply nodded slowly and shut his eyes. He didn’t mean to give in to the urge so soon, but before long, Gavin’s hips twisted, working on a slow circular roll as a flush bloomed across his chest and shoulders.

“I’ll leave you to that, then,” the king chuckled. Gavin didn’t watch him go, already too wrapped up in the stirring in his belly to care.

 

* * *

 

He came twice more before it stopped feeling so good.

It didn’t stop him from fucking himself down on the dildo, of course, because that was so fucking beyond him, it was like grasping at smoke. Stopping wasn’t on the menu, hadn’t been for a while. But the crush of arousal was less sweet, and the aches peeked through his pleasure. Gavin bit the insides of his mouth hard enough he tasted copper, eyes casting around the room for something to help him.

His legs were back under his control again and if he could stand the fiery pain, he could even use his arms. Mostly, he just let them hang limp from their cuffs.

Mind clearing, Gavin examined the cuffs. His perch on what he was referring to in the safety of his own mind as the fuck saddle was high off the ground. Thus, he had more slack to his restraints, enough to bring his hands together. He traced the soft material of the cuffs, finding they were only held shut with a buckle. No lock was blocking his way.

The king might be upset though.

Gavin shook himself and set to freeing himself. He felt like he was moving slower and slower, the sort of feeling he got from trying to run through water. Uncuffing one hand was hard. Taking the other off took a full minute, and Gavin didn’t feel better for it, but queasy.

He had to do something though. Climbing off the saddle was a good next step, though the way he was seated on it kept his legs spread open wide, and his toes didn’t quite reach the ground. He tried to shift around it and sucked in a breath as it drove the dick into him. He pushed back on it, reveling in having free hands, being able to brace himself and really move on it at last.

Distractions. He needed to focus, but that slow underwater feeling wasn’t fading. It grew as he tried again to climb off, then receded as he maybe got distracted wantonly humping the seat again.

His arms burned and were plainly not enough to lift himself completely off. He changed tactics, groping around the sides of the saddle, trying to find a lever or something to lower it down.

Instead of a lever, his hand bumped against glass. He leaned over, chest flat against the cushion, to look.

The bottle.

He could, for the first time in a while, almost think in a straight line. The worst of the potion’s effects had worn off, and if he was going to make a break for it, he definitely should not scramble to reach the bottle, pull it closer with his fingertips until his weak grip could seize it and lift it up. He should not swirl the blue liquid and lick his lips, thinking of the pain in his muscles and the precarious position he was in, mounted on a cock that required all his concentration to climb off of. He needed to not drag his tongue luxuriously over the rim of the spout before tipping it back, held in both hands to keep it steady as he drank deeply, throat working fast so he barely had time to taste it before it was in him and working its magic in his blood.

The bottle clattered loudly on the stone floor as it rolled away, empty.

Fucking bolloxing fuck, he was so fucking fucked.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Gavin slept.

When he was just too tired to ride the dick any longer, Gavin carefully unmounted, using all of his arm strength to lift himself high enough. He was sore and weary, desperate for a little rest. It was easy to slump forward on the saddle, across the cushions flat on his belly, letting his arms and legs hang down. The potion ran sweet heat through him, and it kept him warm enough to tuck his chin down, cheek against the seat, and slowly doze off.

He dreamt in disparate, vague images and impressions of things. Nothing bad, just cozy safe half-feelings.

So his wake-up call was somewhat harsh.

He was very suddenly drenched in water. It was warm, at least, but no less of a shock for it. Gavin jerked, fully awake, and yelped, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

His eyes were open, but it took precious seconds for him to really recognize anything he was seeing. It was enough time for the king to step in and fasten something around his neck. “Upsy-daisy, Gavin. Let’s get you out of here.”

Gavin pawed at his neck, uncoordinated, and heard the ringing tone. He frowned, confused, and felt for clues: a tough leather band was around his neck, flush to his skin, and fastened to the front was a metal sphere with an X cut out of it. A bell. “Wait, sire, what the bloody hell…?”

“No talking, come on.” Ryan pulled him off the saddle and hooked a finger in the— the collar around his neck, pulling him along. Gavin stumbled along after like some long-legged newborn animal that didn’t quite know how walking worked. He grabbed onto the king’s wrists with both hands, holding on and steadying himself as he plodded along after.

He was lead through the hidden redstone door and stepped from stone onto plush, wool carpet. Torches flickered on the walls down the corridor as the cobblestone gave way to perfectly interlocked stone bricks. It was definitely no place Gavin had been before.

It opened up into a huge room that was nicer than anything in Achievement City. Full carpets, birch wood furniture, a full crafting station that was better outfitted than anything in the city, and a brick fireplace. Gavin was pretty sure they had to bloody import brick to their continent, actually.

There were paintings, and a hanging chandelier of glowstone and iron lighting the whole room with a golden glow. Against the far wall, Gavin could see windows that looked into another room, a subterranean garden lit by redstone lamps and filled with wheat and vegetables and even an apple tree. Chickens pecked around, apparently oblivious to the fact they were underground.

Ryan smirked at the look on Gavin’s face. “Impressed?”

He was being directly spoken to, so Gavin assumed it was okay for him to reply. “How did you build this? It’s amazing.”

“Well, when one wants to be the king, one should learn to live like a king,” he explained in a light, philosophical tone. He walked to the huge armchair in front of the fireplace and bookshelves. With a snap of his fingers, he gestured to the ground. “Sit.”

Gavin stilled, nervous for a moment, but saw the pillow at the king’s feet. It looked soft. He knelt down gingerly, eyes on Ryan, waiting for a reaction as he settled in.

The king smiled and knuckled Gavin’s chin, tipping his head up. “I’m gonna be honest, even I didn’t think you’d be so receptive to this.” His other hand reached for something on the table next to the chair, and Gavin was shocked to feel a slice of apple nudged against his lips. With all the suddenness of an epiphany, he realized he’d had nothing but potions and— erm, nothing but potions since he’d been caught. He was  _starving_.

He took the apple slice and crushed it between his teeth, tart juice bursting from it. It was a revelation and he wanted more. Ryan’s hand stayed there before him for a moment, and Gavin wasn’t bade to speak. He did the next best thing, nosing against the king’s hand and making quiet sounds, pleading.

“Perfect, Gavin,” the king told him, petting him for a moment before feeding him another bite. He seemed to like Gavin’s nuzzling and inarticulate noises, smiling and pushing more food into Gavin’s mouth as he ate. It was weirdly comfortable to be hand-fed after all he’d been through. The care the king took made the way he’d poured potions down Gavin’s throat and fucked his mouth seem miles away from here.

Ryan lifted a cup from the table and bent down to curl a hand over Gavin’s jaw. Gavin drank when he was directed too, swallowing wine until the cup was set aside again.

“Mmhm.” He leaned against the king’s leg again, turning hopeful eyes up at him.

This time, he was fed bread in torn pieces. It was crusty and buttery, more filling than the fruit. As he quietly ate, Ryan’s eyes brightened. “I didn’t even have to tell you what to do,” he said, smiling. “I didn’t  _want_  this to be a long ordeal. I had to have this taken care of before everyone got back in town. But I never expected you to be so pliant.” He tucked some of Gavin’s hair behind his ear. “Who would have known that under all that mayhem and trouble-making you were just waiting for be taken in hand?”

Gavin chewed and shrugged, unsure what to say and aware he wasn’t actually being asked his opinion.

“It’s impressive.” When the king finished offering him food, he just held out his hand. Gavin blinked at it, then tried tucking his head under the palm. “Obviously, training’s training. Animals, people, it’s all the same. But people are usually harder.” Gavin groaned softly as fingers dug into his scalp, rubbing. He put his hands on Ryan’s leg, leaning up into the touch and shutting his eyes. It felt so good to dry off from the water in front of the fire, to have a nice place to sit, to be fed and given nice attentions. “You, though. Just took some fucking you senseless and look at you, ready to listen.”

That sounded ominous, but Ryan’s wide, strong hands found the vulnerable point at the base of Gavin’s skull and he dropped his head, offering his neck up for that rubbing. He breathed hard, face growing hot. It really was  _so_  lovely, being touched.

“It’s all about positive reinforcement,” the king went on. “You have to make them want to follow your orders. Punishing bad behavior is important too, but I prefer this.” Gavin rested his head on Ryan’s thigh, eyes barely open. “Give an animal everything it needs and more, and you’re the center of its universe. People aren’t that different.”

The king’s fingers ran across Gavin’s mouth, and he nipped them absently. Everything was just… good. The stint chained up had been agony and amazing in turns, but demanding. Here, he felt good, like he’d been good and was being rewarded. It made the decision easy when Ryan lingered around his mouth; Gavin kissed the swell of flesh at the base of his thumb, the center of his palm.

The skin around the king’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “You want to feel good, right, Gavin?” Gavin nodded. “And when I’m happy, you’re happy?” He hesitated, but nodded again. “I want to believe you. And here, like this? I do.” 

The king stood, and pulled Gavin up by his collar. “But what about when I let you go?” Gavin swayed into Ryan as his hand ran down Gavin’s side, touch expansive and possessive. “You’ll forget and write this off as another one of your wild weekends.”

The bite of nails against his skin made Gavin shudder, shaking his head. “I won’t.”

A fast, sharp smack against his ass had him jolting into Ryan’s chest, squeaking. Ryan’s hand pressed hard against the mark as it stung. “See? Already going astray. So long as I have you hard and begging, you’re fine but sadly I can’t keep you like that all the time.” 

Gavin opened his mouth, but thought better of it, ducking his head, looking at the floor.

“Yeah… It’s not enough.” He stepped away, still holding Gavin’s collar and thus pulling him along. “It’s a shame you’re so consistently such a pain. If you were less of an instigating troublemaker, we wouldn’t have to do this. I don’t want to break you down.” He smiled suddenly, wolfish. “Well. All right, that’s not true.”

That didn’t sound good. And given how Gavin’s barometer of  _good_  was now synonymous with being _imprisoned and fucked into oblivion_ , that was saying something. That had always been the punchline at the end; Gavin could handle the rough play and could even enjoy it. But the king was— Michael joked, called him Mad King Ryan when Geoff handed over the crown. It wasn’t funny now after finding so much of what Ryan was capable of, standing in his hidden, beautiful underground home blissedly happy to follow his commands because of the potential rewards Gavin could be given.

Ryan was mad. Michael didn’t know the first thing of it.

He was dragged into the bedroom, with it dim lamps and bookshelves and huge bed. Gavin tried to pull back, but Ryan’s grip allowed no slack, and he could only stumble down onto a knee. “Uh— Sire, wait.”

The look Ryan tossed at Gavin was almost feral. “No. Come here.”

Gavin bit his lip, muffling his worried noises as he staggered upright. Ryan helped him, hands almost gentle at Gavin’s elbow. He leaned in, nose against Gavin’s temple. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but sometimes you have to break something down before you can fix it properly.”

Then, he pushed Gavin down onto the bed, weight coming down heavy on top of him.

Ryan’s smile was sharp-edged and when he lifted Gavin’s wrist to his lips, Gavin worried he’d bite, break the skin, and take even more from Gavin. He didn’t know what he’d do if that happened. But it was just a kiss against his reddened wrists. “Are you going to lay still for me?”

Gavin tracked his movements as Ryan cuffed his hands again, this time the chain connecting to the bed, holding his arms above his head. Swallowing thickly, a tight knot of nervousness in his throat, Gavin murmured, “Yes, sire.”

Ryan cuffed his other hand as well. “Of course you are…” He flicked the bell on Gavin’s collar with one finger, listening to the chime. He leaned down and brushed his mouth against Gavin’s cheek. Inhaling sharply, Gavin turned, trying for a kiss.

He was given one; Ryan crushed their mouths together, pushing his tongue roughly into Gavin’s mouth, delving deep. He bit at Gavin whenever he tried to do anything more just take what was given to him, so Gavin laid back, his head pressed back into the bed, tasting wine and heat.

When his mouth was thoroughly reddened, Ryan rang his bell again, grinning. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for your king right now?”

Gavin puffed out a shocked breath, face flushing. “Hard to say.”

That was evidently the wrong answer. Ryan tsked and leaned away to the bedside table. “You can do better than that. You  _will_  do better than that.”

A slick, rough hand gripped Gavin’s dick, and he gasped, hips rolling up into the grip. Ryan stroked him, mechanical but effective until Gavin was pulling at his restraints and digging his heels into the bed, trying to work his dick through the circle of the king’s hand.

He was not expecting it when Ryan put a knee across his legs, keeping him still as he tied a cord of suede leather around his cock in a overlapping, criss-crossing loop. “Now, there we go.”

Gavin dug his heels into the bed, dragging the bed sheets up. Looking down, he could see the tie was done up in a bow, and it was too much to bear. The pressure was steady and already fucking frustrating. After being made to come so many times, having that taken away… He rolled his head to the side, staring at the wall. It didn’t help much; with nothing to look at, it made the way he was being moved, adjusted to Ryan’s liking the only thing he could think about. Gavin’s legs were bent back nearly to his chest and a rough hand kneaded his thigh, his ass. He swallowed the desperate noises trying to claw their way out of him, eyes shutting tight.

“So now you turn away,” the king mused quietly, smacking the curve of Gavin’s ass for emphasis, making him jump. “You’ve taken potions and ridden my equipment for a day, but this is what makes you shy?”

Ryan forced his legs up further, almost lifting Gavin off the bed, and a familiar slick-coated hardness was pushed into him without ceremony. His eyes flew back up as he yelled, staring upward, unseeing. He was intimately familiar with the redstone toy and knew its touch. He arched away from it, pulling himself by his cuffs up the bed. The king sighed and dragged him back down hard, until his arms were fully stretched. “Now, Gavin, this is what I was worried about. I told you to lie still for me.” In one sharp push, the toy was driven all the way into him until just the stop was outside.

His mouth fell open and his legs quaked, toes curling and uncurling in the air. He was so full. He’d not forgotten how it felt, but the memory wasn’t the same as feeling the device inside him.

“I don’t want to have to do this,” Ryan soothed, rubbing Gavin’s hole around the toy, making him groan, leg kicking feebly. “But if I want you to be useful to me in the coming months, Gavin, some measures have to be taken.” The device came on, vibrating. Gavin was gulping down air, overwhelmed and unable to come this time. Being kissed on his belly didn’t help, the mix of hard and soft making his gut twist.

Ryan’s thumb rubbed circles over the head of Gavin’s cock, a relentless, painfully good pressure that made Gavin buck up. Coming back down nudged the toy deeper into him, making him cry out. The king’s voice was low and calm, though; “A man with your talents, obedient to my hand, you’d be very useful. A thief, an agent provocateur, maybe even an assassin with your remarkable aim.” The redstone toy started its minute expansions, bumping against his prostate every time. Still, Gavin couldn’t come. 

“Would you do that for me, Gavin? Would you do my bidding? Even against your friends?” He stroked Gavin, ignoring how Gavin tried to draw his knees together to hold him off. “Well?”

Gavin choked out, “Y-yes, yes, I would, please!”

“Why?” Ryan took the toy in hand again, starting pumping it in and out.

“‘Cause…” He cast around for the answer, struggling to even think straight. “Uhn, because you’re… fuck, you’re my king.”

“Good, Gavin.” He pushed the toy back in and bent down to kiss Gavin’s navel. “There’s the matter of what to do with you when my reign is absolute. When I have control, I won’t have such need for subterfuge.” Lifting his head, the king looked Gavin up and down. “Maybe I’ll build a harem. It’s a little cliche but,” he paused, humming thoughtfully. “You need to be kept busy, kept out of trouble. And being fucked seems to do the trick.”

Gavin’s face burned as he tried to press his forehead into his arm. 

“Yes, you’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Ryan turned his head, mouthing at the soft inside of Gavin’s thigh. He seemed to get side-tracked like that, kissing, then nipping, then biting at dark red mark there. It twinged in time with the beat of Gavin’s heart, making it impossible to ignore even when Ryan dragged his tongue broadly over the coloring patch of skin. “You would wake up and drink a goblet full of my potion, then come to me and see I’m woken up with my cock down your throat.” Gavin whinged, shaking his head. “Oh, yes. I couldn’t take care of you all day by myself, what with my actual duties, but I’m certain you could find people in need of your services. Or they’d find you. You would do it, wouldn’t you?”

When he didn’t respond fast enough, Ryan started to bite at him again, this time right above the cut of his hipbone. It hurt, but he was hot under his skin, ashamed and turned on by the scenario his king was painting for him. “Yes, sire.”

“Mmhm,” Ryan mumbled, taking his time to leave another stinging mark. “You’d enjoy it too. How long have you spent here being fucked? And still you’re just begging for it.” Another slap, against his leg this time, made Gavin tense up, tight around the toy stuffed into him, making him groan. “I’d make sure you were satisfied. Make you the court whore.”

Gavin shook his head hard as his mind supplied some images. Struggling to breathe under the blankets as he roused his king with his mouth. Being taken after wetting Ryan’s dick with his tongue. Being caught in the high courtyard by— by  _anyone_  and pushed into the stone wall, braced on his arms as he was fucked.

“You always were so desperate for attention.” Ryan moved, leaning on his hands to stare down at Gavin, gaze heavy and suffocating. “LIke now. If I uncuffed you, it wouldn’t matter. You want this. You need to be taken in hand like this. Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Gavin said, nodding. “Yes, yes.”

“Good, Gavin. You’re doing so well.” His king kissed his sweaty forehead, his cheek, nudged his head up to expose his neck. “You’re going to be perfect for this, Gavin. I have such plans. And you’re a part of them.”

Tongue and lips explored Gavin’s neck. It was a rich feeling, and when Gavin moaned, his king started to suck at the side of his neck, just over his pulse. He tipped his head to give him room, wincing as the bruise blossomed there.

“They’ll see this, you know.” Ryan propped himself up again, wiping at the wet sheen on his mouth. “And the others. You’ll go to the beach with Michael and Lindsay and they’ll see you like this and know. They’ll know it was me.” His thumb circled one of the marks, and Gavin shuddered at the stinging pleasure. “We were the only ones here. Everyone will see and they’re going to know you rolled over for me. Maybe I’ll leave the collar on you.” He chuckled. “A pet’s bell around your neck is as good as my name.”

He felt like he was unraveling as his king spoke. They were cruel, scary things, and Gavin wanted them. He wanted them like he wanted to come, his cock throbbing hard, straining as he was fucked. They were all just barely out of his reach alone. But if he earned it, maybe he could have those things. He could be good, he’d be  _so good_.

Gavin blinked fast, eyes swimming as pleasure and pain washed over him. “Please… sire, please, I’ll do anything.”

Ryan showed his teeth in what was only technically a smile. “You’ll do anything?” Gavin nodded. “Will you do  _every_ thing?” He nodded again. “Why?”

“You’re my king,” Gavin said without hesitation.

He found himself flipped over, arms tangling the chains hold him. He was urged onto his knees and had to turn his head to the side to breath, his weight on his chest, crushing him to the bed.

Ryan drew Gavin back so his ass was pressed against his hips. “Tell me again,” he ordered.

Gavin panted, feeling the toy in him shift deliciously from the pressure of Ryan’s body. “You’re my king.”

“Will you wear this collar out in broad daylight so everyone knows what you did?”

“Yes, I— I will.” His words stuttered as Ryan rocked against him, against the toy, sending fire up Gavin’s spine.

“Why?”

“You’re my king.”

“And when I call you to me, will you come?”

“Yes!” That was a fucking given, he’d go to his king, of course he would.

“And if I demand you fight for me—”

“Yes, my king, please, I can’t take it—” he shouted wordlessly; the toy was pulled out of him as it continued to buzz and Ryan’s cock replaced it. His king was full and hard, not unaffected by what was happening, and pushed in hard. “Uhn! Oh, oh fuck, _fuck_!”

A hand landed on each of his shoulders and pulled him up, hard. His king started just grinding against him, working his dick in so Gavin was fucked so full and hard. Sobbing brokenly, he could only scramble at the bedding.

“And if I make you my whore and keep you like this for me, for everyone,” he was prompted, voice tighter as he fucked Gavin..

“Please,” Gavin agreed, drunk off the idea. Being used, being useful and rewarded for it so completely, he’d do it.

“Good.” The strap around his cock and balls, holding off his orgasm, finally loosened and Gavin fell apart, screaming with a strung-out voice as he was finally allowed to come. It shattered him, the power of it like an outside force pushing him down, pushing the air out of his lungs as he shook and trembled.

A lifetime later, he slumped forward on his face. His ass was still tilted up in the air, held in place. The rest of him was wiped out. He was done, boneless and thoughtless as he lay there and breathed.

Magnanimous and kind, his king let his hips drop so Gavin lay spent on the bed. His mind was a peaceful, complete blank as Ryan fucked him in short, hard thrusts that pushed him into the mattress. Gavin felt it when his king released into him and shivered, moaning at the feeling. After, the king pulled out of him and he was let to rest, panting into the linens, broken down and unmade.

* * *

 

Gavin woke up in that bed, sore but quietly content. He turned to look behind him and found he was not alone.

He was a good listener and remembered. Sliding under the covers, Gavin drew the king’s cock out of his pants and started to work at it, just as the king wanted.

When the man woke, he palmed Gavin’s head and purred, “Good, Gavin, good.” His hips rolled up lazily into Gavin’s mouth. “First you, next the kingdom.”

Gavin looked forward to it.


End file.
